Digimon Frontier 02
by TCAnimorph
Summary: The Digital World is endangered yet again. Five of the original six warriors return, with a new human warrior and two new Digimon friends. But can they stand up to seven Demon Lords acting as servants to a great evil? Takumi from ch 2, OCxKouichi
1. Chapter 1

Note from Not Kouichi: Hey everyone, this is my first Digimon fanfic. Prepare for 3 OCs, only one of which is human, JP being left out, a reformed Lucemon, a new form of spirit evolution, and the best part… lots of KOUICHI! Enjoy!

___________________________________

Deep within the core of the Digital World, there was a pulse of light blue energy. All three Celestial Digimon sensed the sudden flare, as did a fourth Digimon, one slumbering deep beneath the sea. For the first time in eons, as the Celestial Digimon raced to gather their heroes to prevent the disaster it might bring, Leviamon opened his eyes.

------Meanwhile, in the human world------

"When will everyone else get here? I'm bored," Koji complained. He was laying on his back on a bench, one arm dangling carelessly over the edge and the other folded across his chest. Kouichi frowned.

"Koji, how can you be bored? It's a lovely day, the sun is shining, and you're with your brother waiting for your best friends. I know I'm not bored," then older twin said, leaning against a tree next to Koji's bench. A girl with curly brown hair wearing a blue turtleneck and white pants stood next to him, a small dry-erase board clutched in her hands and glasses perched on her nose.

"That's because you're a weirdo, brother," Koji said, yawning to exaggerate his point. The girl watched the twins for a minute, then looked around. They were waiting at the edge of a park for Kouichi and Koji's friends to arrive. She tugged on Kouichi's sleeve and pointed.

"Kagami, what- Oh! Hi, Takuya and Zoe, what's up?" Kouichi said, noticing the two running over.

"Hey there, Kouichi! What's the big news you wanted to share with all of us?" Takuya asked. Zoe looked at Kagami and blinked.

"And who's your friend there?" the blond asked, tilting her head. Kagami turned her head to look at Kouichi.

"Well," Kouichi said, smiling, "this is my friend Kagami. She can't speak, but she's a really nice person. I wanted to introduce her to everyone." While he was speaking, Kagami had written on the dry-erase board she held. She held it up for Takuya and Zoe to read, with "It's nice to meet you" written down.

"Nice to meet you too, Kagami, I'm Zoe and this is Takuya," Zoe said. Takuya opened his mouth to speak and was tackleglomped in the side by a white-and-orange blur.

"Glad to see you could make it, Tommy," Kouichi said while he elbowed Koji, who had fallen asleep. Koji sat up with a yawn.

"5 more minutes, 'Ichi," Koji mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He looked up and noticed his friends had gathered, with JP running over with a chocolate bar in hand. "Oh, sorry. I fell asleep waiting for everyone since Kouichi insisted on being an hour early." Everyone except Kagami and Koji stared at Kouichi.

"What? I love being early," the older twin said, confused by the awkward stares he was receiving.

"Well, enough of that, tell Tommy and JP why you dragged everyone out here," Koji said. The younger twin stood up and stretched, still a bit sleepy.

"Right! Well, Tommy, JP, this is my friend Kagami. She's really nice, although she can't speak," Kouichi said, setting his hand on the curly-haired girl's shoulder. She smiled and held up her dry-erase board, which still read "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Kagami, especially if you're Kouichi's friend," Tommy said with a smile.

"Ring ring!" "BEEP" "Rrriiiing~" "Beep beep beep." "I'm a Barbie girl-"

Takuya, JP, Zoe, Tommy, and Koji answered their cell phones all at the same time, Koji blushing intensely and glaring at Kouichi and Kagami, who looked away innocently.

"Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Tommy, and JP… it has been a while, almost a year now," came the voice from the other end of all 5 phones.

"Ophanimon?" Takuya and Koji yelled, while Zoe, Tommy, and JP were too startled to speak.

"Yes… that is right. Unfortunately, this call is not a casual greeting. There is trouble stirring in our world once more, and we need you all to return. Kouichi and the girl beside him must come along as well. Hurry to the train station, you know where to go," Ophanimon said. Then there was static. The five phones were closed at once.

"Kouichi, there's trouble. Ophanimon wants your friend to come," Koji said. The group took off running, with JP and Takuya lagging just behind. Kagami gave Kouichi a puzzled look.

"Well, about a year ago, children all over the city were called to a different world that was threatened by evil. All 6 of us were chosen to fight against this evil. And we won, then we came back here. That world is full of creatures called Digimon. Ophanimon is a Digimon who is one of the three who rule that world… the Digital World, and she is the one who called us there the first time," Kouichi explained as the entire group ran down the streets. Kagami cleared her dry-erase board and quickly scribbled "Seriously? That's awesome!" Kouichi smiled.

-----skip remainder of running until they reach elevator in train station-----

"I think we lost JP somewhere along the way," Tommy said, catching everyone's attention.

"Aw, Tommy, why did nobody notice until we were already in the elevator?" Takuya said with a sigh. "Guess we can't go back for him… maybe he'll catch up to us." The 6 remaining kids took the opportunity to stop and rest for a minute. The elevator stopped a minute later, and everyone got out. A blue train was waiting, which everyone got on. It started to move immediately, and Tommy and Kagami went to the windows at once. The train accelerated through tunnels before moving out onto a track suspended in open air. It ran on past the fiery village of rocks and ovenlike buildings, the surrounding forest, and still on, until at last it slowed and stopped in a forested area covered in a light mist.

"I remember this place, it's the Forest Terminal!" Tommy said. He immediately got off the train, and the others followed.

"So cool…" an unfamiliar voice whispered. There was a moment of silence.

"Wha- whoa! I can talk? This is awesome!" The source of the voice was Kagami, no longer mute.

"That's great, Kagami!" Kouichi said, smiling almost as much as Kagami. "I'm so happy for you, it must feel great to speak after being mute for most of your life."

"Yeah, great. Can we go to Seraphimon's castle now?" Koji said, showing his impatience through folded arms and a glare at his twin.

"Koji, don't be so impatient. You'd be happy too if you were Kagami," Zoe said, whacking Koji in the back of the head.

"Ow."

"Hey! There they are!" another voice interrupted. The mist cleared, revealing ten small Digimon standing in a circle around the kids. The train was gone.

"Who are you guys?" Takuya asked. A little orange dino stepped forward.

"We're the guardians of the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors. We've been protecting the spirits for you all this entire time. Call me Agumon, guardian of Fire," he said, bowing (which looked quite odd.)

"And I'm Gabumon, guardian of Light," a yellow dog-lizard with a blue-and-white back said.

"Biyomon, guardian of Wind," a pink bird chirped.

"Gomamon, guardian of Ice," a white seal said.

"Impmon of Darkness here," a purple devil-like Digimon said.

"Betamon, guardian of Water," a green fishlike Digimon said.

"Tentomon of Thunder," a red insect Digimon said.

"Kotemon, Steel," a strange Digimon that looked like living kendo armor said.

"Gotsumon of Earth, and no, Koji, not THAT Gotsumon," a rock Digimon said. Koji looked disappointed.

"Ari. Just Ari, and I'm the protector of the Wood spirits," finished a green scarecrow-like Digimon with thickly veined arms and a purple flower covering the whole top of his head. "Except I can actually use them…"

"Aruraumon, you're just trying to brag," Tentomon said. Ari ignored him. "Anyways, we are to return the Spirits to the Legendary Warriors."

"Um, Kouichi, you never mentioned spirits or legendary warriors," Kagami said.

"Oh, man, I can't believe I left that out," the older twin muttered. "Kagami, the Spirits are forms of ancient Digimon who once saved the world. Using the power of the Spirits, we can turn into Digimon." Kagami nodded, understanding.

"…OH YEAH! I have my D-Tector back!" Takuya said, pulling it out of his pocket. The others searched their pockets, each producing a D-Tector, Kagami pulling out a blue and teal D-Tector.

"This is cool," Kagami said, looking it over.

"Hey, Kagami, now you're officially one of the group! High-five!" Zoe said, offering the curly-haired girl her hand. Kagami completed the high-five.

"I hate to interrupt, but the Warriors should take the Spirits back. Light and Fire boys, you should take the unclaimed spirits," Agumon said. He stepped back, leaving both Spirits of Flame. Takuya held up his D-Tector, and both Spirits were absorbed into it. Tommy took the Ice spirits back from Gomamon, Koji and Kouichi took their spirits back from Gabumon and Impmon, and Zoe took the Wind spirits back from Biyomon. Betamon, Kotemon, Tentomon, Gotsumon, and Ari looked at each other.

"Which Spirits should we give to the other girl?" Tentomon asked. There was an awkward pause.

"Um, Water might work, since Ranamon is definitely girlier than any of the other options," Kouichi offered.

"The Beast Spirit of Water has been modified by the will of the Warrior of Water since you were last here, so you know," Betamon said. "But we shall see if Water suits her." Betamon hopped back, leaving the unchanged Human Spirit of Water and the Beast Spirit, which instead of a squid resembled a black piece of chest armor with red fins sticking out behind it and a black dragon head armor piece. Kagami cautiously stepped forward and poked the Human Spirit. Her D-Tector beeped, and she held it up. Both Spirits were absorbed.

"Cool… that second one looks like a dragon!" Kagami said, looking at the Water symbol that appeared on her D-Tector.

"Fire, Light, take the other Spirits with you," Tentomon said. He, Kotemon, and Gotsumon gave their spirits up to Koji and Takuya. Ari hesitated.

"Hey… if I can evolve with the spirits of Wood, why should I give them up? Shouldn't I come with you instead as an extra team member?" the Aruraumon asked.

"You're just trying to impede the Legendary Warriors, Aruraumon," Agumon growled.

"I am not! I'm actually using my mind! The more Warriors there are fighting as one, the stronger they are, right?" Ari countered.

"I like Ari's idea, actually. Teamwork is invaluable," Takuya said. "Ari, if you want to come along with us, go right ahead!" The other nine Guardians glared at the purple plant and silently stalked off.

"Well, not like they ever liked me in the first place," Ari said, folding his arms.

"Um… anyways, let's get going," Kouichi said. The group started to walk to the passage they knew led to Seraphimon's castle, with Ari walking to the back of the group. Kagami fell back to walk beside the plant Digimon.

"Hey, uh, I'm Kagami," she said to him.

"Ari. Are you new to the group?" Ari said, looking up at her.

"Yeah. I know Koji, he's the one with the bandanna, and his twin Kouichi, but I just met the others today. I figured since you're new to the group too, I might as well get to know you a bit better," the former mute said.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thanks, Kagami," Ari said with a slight smile. "I've never really had friends. The other Guardians all hated me because I wasn't a normal Digimon that evolves into a normal Champion like a Palmon, which is basically a pink version of what I am, and I was chosen to be able to use the Spirits I guarded while they just kinda held onto them. You think maybe I could call you my friend?"

"Definitely, Ari! In the world I just left, I was unable to speak. I haven't been able to talk ever since I was 5 and got a really bad infection in my throat. I didn't make any friends because everyone thought I was just weirdly quiet. They didn't know that I couldn't talk, they thought I just didn't talk. Kouichi was my first real friend, and I'd love to have another friend, even if you are a living plant," Kagami said. Ari snickered at the 'living plant' comment. But before he could say anything else, the group stepped out onto a platform. Before them lay a shimmering rainbow palace.

"Whoa! That… is where we're going?!" Kagami yelled.

___________________________________

5 page long chapter =/ Ah well. Kouichi feat accomplished, 2 of the 3 OCs introduced… what do you guys think of Kagami and Ari? And don't worry, this fic will NOT be Kagami-centric. It will be Kouichi-centric. Kagami is just a replacement for JP, who I dislike. I'll add a few bonus character profiles at the end of future chapters, so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Time for chapter two of this story! In this chapter, we meet my third OC, learn what this danger is anyways, and run into old friends. Also, I know that Wizardmon digivolves from Candlemon, but I don't know what Sorcerymon digivolves from, so I'm assuming it's a blue Candlemon. If anybody finds an actual Digimon that turns into Sorcerymon, please tell me so I can change it.

___________________________

"Yes, that's where we're going. It's pretty awesome, isn't it?" Takuya said, grinning. He stepped forward, and the shimmering barrier around the castle opened up just enough for everyone to pass through. It closed behind them. The door swung open, and a Digimon resembling an oversized blue candle on a silver candle holder took in the appearances of the children and one Digimon for a second before grinning.

"You have returned! It is a pleasure to see you all again!" the Digimon said.

"Sorcerymon, is that you?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, that is the form you knew me in. But for now, I am BlueCandlemon. Come on in, all three of the Celestial Digimon have gathered here to greet you," he said, floating aside to let everyone walk inside. He led everyone through the shiny rainbow halls, which Kagami and Ari stared at for the entire walk to Seraphimon's great room. They stepped out into the huge room, Takuya and Koji first and Kagami and Ari last. Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon were there.

"It didn't take you long to arrive," Ophanimon commented.

"That guy looks like a pink bunny," Kagami said, pointing at Cherubimon.

"Kagami! That's Cherubimon, one of the three Celestial Digimon who hold power in the Digital World!" Kouichi said, blushing a bit.

"I acknowledge that he holds great power and is to be respected. However, I also acknowledge that he looks like a fluffy pink bunny," Kagami said. Cherubimon chuckled.

"Kouichi, your friend is very funny. And she does have a point there. Don't worry, I am not angry at her," the pink rabbit said. Kouichi gave a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, we are glad to see you here. You saved our world once, and we must call on you to save it again. Evil is rising once again from our world's core. We believe that the Digimon responsible is-" Ophanimon started.

"Seraphimon, you forgot to close the door to- oh? If you're busy, I'll tell you later," a voice called out. A slender, pale, blond boy with four graceful white wings, two on his head and two on his back, and blue markings on one side of his body stepped into the room.

"No, come in, Lucemon. These are the humans who hold the power of the Legendary Warriors," Seraphimon said.

"AAAH! LUCEMON!" Zoe yelled, jumping into Takuya's arms.

"No, no, he's been purified, remember?" Cherubimon quickly said. Takuya set Zoe down, both blushing. Lucemon approached the bigger angel Digimon and whispered something to him.

"Oh dear… I'll return in a minute," Seraphimon said, leaving the room. Lucemon turned to look at the humans, the hateful look from their first meeting replaced by an innocent curiosity. His gaze fell on Kagami.

"You… wouldn't happen to be Kagami Reed, would you?" the small angel asked, tilting his head just a bit.

"How do you know my name?" Kagami said, tilting her head in a way that mirrored Lucemon.

"I was a human who died almost a year ago. My mind drifted into the Digital World, and merged with the remainder of Lucemon's good data to create what I am now," he said.

"Is that even possible?" Koji interrupted. Ophanimon and Cherubimon nodded.

"Yes, and it's true. Cherubimon sensed his mind lost in the data streams, and we took his Digiegg so his power could not be corrupted by darkness," Ophanimon said. Kagami's eyes had widened, and her hands were trembling.

"You… you're… only one person who died then matters…" she whispered. The once-human Digimon walked closer.

"I hope you missed me as much as I missed you, cousin," he said, tone of voice gentle. Kagami slapped him, and he lifted a hand to his cheek, startled.

"Kyle Reed, you owe me twenty-seven dollars and thirty-three cents for every flower I bought to put on your grave!" she yelled before leaning in and kissing the shocked Digimon on the lips. He promptly passed out.

"Phew, I'm glad I fixed that- oh dear, what happened in here?" Seraphimon said, entering to the scene of an unconscious Lucemon, a grinning Kagami, a fuming Kouichi, and everyone else looking confused.

"Remember how Lucemon was a human? He was the girl's cousin," Cherubimon said.

"Oh."

"Um, back to what I was saying, we believe that Leviamon, one of the seven Demon Lord Digimon, has awakened and is beginning to stir up trouble in the Land of Water," Ophanimon said. "We are worried that he will try to corrupt one of the Celestial Digimon as the evil did to Cherubimon the last time our world was in danger, and you are strong, so we would like you to take care of this problem."

"No problem! This guy can't possibly be harder to take down than corrupted Cherubimon. Gah, that was like trying to kill a cockroach with a tulip," Takuya said, the last part muttered under his breath.

"I'm in," Koji said.

"Yeah!" Zoe and Tommy said at the same time.

"I am not going to let some bad Digimon trash this world ever again, so I'm going for sure," Kouichi said.

"Hey, can I help? If you'll let me, I am so there," Ari said, reminding everyone that the plant Digimon had been with them the whole time.

"Um, can I ask a favor? I want my cousin to come with us," Kagami said, kneeling next to the unconscious Lucemon and tugging on one of the white wings poking out of his hair. He swatted her hand away and sat up awake.

"What did I miss?" he said.

"Well, these humans are going to go save the world, but Kagami would like for you to come along," Seraphimon explained.

"Oh," Lucemon said, "sure, I'll go if Kagami wants me to." He hopped to his feet and brushed off his white robe.

"You should rest here for the night, it's almost night, and keep moving in the morning," Cherubimon said. Nobody objected to that plan.

___________________________

So we have our full party of humans, a Digimon, and a semi-Digimon! And after this, the real adventure begins. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is filler and character development. Figured I'd warn you now.

______________________________

Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon ensured that their world's heroes were well-fed before sending them all off to sleep in separate comfortable rooms that glowed a soft, soothing rainbow just bright enough to calm but not bright enough to keep a child awake. But all was not well. Kouichi, Kagami, and Lucemon all lay awake, minds clouded with confusion.

--Kouichi's Room--

"Why did Kagami do that? He's her cousin, but that didn't look like a cousin kiss. Why am I even thinking about this? It's her business, not mine," Kouichi muttered to himself, sheets pulled up over his head to block the light. He glared at the soft light coming from the walls with nearly enough anger to scorch a hole in the glowing crystals.

--Kagami's Room--

"Why did Kouichi look so angry? I was just trying to get Kyle to faint from shock, and it worked. Does he maybe think I'm interested in my cousin? That would be gross, it would be like Kouichi getting together with Koji," Kagami said, laying on her back with her arms folded. She sighed.

--Kyle's Room--

"Kagami… why? She hit me, yelled at me, then kissed me. I've never… been this confused… not even when I first awoke as a Digimon…" Kyle whimpered. He was sobbing into his pillow, speaking to himself between sobs and not even expending the effort to keep his white wings up, letting them droop and rest on the sides of his bed with the tips of the longest feathers touching the floor. A gentle knock came from the door. The small angel made no move to answer the knock, continuing to cry into his pillow. Ophanimon opened the door and entered, moving to his side. She lifted one of his wings up off the floor, and he pulled it out of her hand, folding the white wing against his back.

"Lucemon, it isn't healthy to sulk like this. Why don't you talk to me about your pain? It will help to make it feel better," the celestial angel said in a soothing tone, resting her hand on Kyle's back between his wings. At first, he didn't respond, but his sobs slowed and before long he turned his head, looking up at Ophanimon with one eye, his face stained with tear streaks.

"Ophanimon, you only know my story since after I came to the Digital World. Before I died, Kagami and I were close… we might as well have been twins. When I first started to have trouble breathing just after we moved to Japan, Kagami was the one who told me to see a doctor. When I found out I had lung cancer that was too advanced for treatment, Kagami was there for me. I grew weaker, started to cough up blood, lost my voice, and Kagami still cared. At one point, I was suffering so much that if I wasn't on pain medication, I would cry myself into passing out because it hurt so much just to exist. Kagami could sense my pain, and one day, she held up her dry-erase board for me with the words 'Do you give up?' written on it. I knew what she meant, so I nodded. One piece of duct tape sealed off my nose, a second one sealed off my mouth. I didn't have to take any more painful breaths… she knew that I was at my limit… and the next thing I knew, I was a Digimon," Kyle said. His voice was quiet and shaky, and after saying the last word, he started to cry again. "I'm so glad she did that for me… I could have been alive for another three months just suffering… but I'm so confused, I don't know how she feels now…"

"Lucemon… no, Kyle… I am sure that she still cares about you. She may be more distant than when you parted, but your bond will heal in time. She most likely worries about ending your suffering for you, worrying if it was right. If you two indeed shared such a close mental bond that you could sense each other's pain, your death would cause her unimaginable pain. She won't be anywhere close to getting over it even with a year to recover. Give her time; it will end for the better. In the meantime, be kind to her and her friends," Ophanimon said. As she spoke, Kyle's sobs stopped, and when she finished, he sniffled and nodded.

"Ophanimon, thank you. I feel a little better. I'd better get to sleep, so I'll be ready in the morning. Good night," he said with a shaky smile on his lips. Ophanimon left as Kyle shifted position before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

--Kouichi's Room--

Kouichi continued to glare at the wall until there was a soft knock on the door.

"If it's Kagami, I'm not in the mood," he growled. The door swung open, and instead of the Kagami he was expecting, Ophanimon and Cherubimon entered.

"What do you want?" the dark-haired boy said, barely holding back the anger he felt at Kyle, Kagami, and himself.

"We sense that your soul is in turmoil. I was worried, so we came to talk to you and make sure you understand Kagami and her cousin's relationship so you don't feel enraged at a misunderstood problem," Cherubimon said. His voice alone was enough to settle Kouichi down a bit, and the dark-haired boy sat up and looked at the Celestial Digimon.

"Kyle and his cousin shared the type of bond that forms between twins who are never apart. They shared each other's minds and pain, and to them, the thought of being romantically involved is as repulsive to them as it would be to you to imagine you being involved with Koji in the same way. She kissed him only to stun him into passing out, as putting him into a state of shock was her goal. Does this help?" Ophanimon said. Kouichi lowered his gaze.

"Partly. I'm confused as to why I felt angry and confused when Kagami kissed him. I have never felt like that before, and I don't know why. I wanted to hurt him then… and I don't know why," he said, now looking down with his hands tight on the edge of the bed.

"Kouichi, you obviously care a great deal about Kagami. You care about her so much that you subconsciously think of her as yours, and feel angry at any indicator that she would feel that way about somebody else. Whether or not you two will grow closer has yet to be determined," Cherubimon explained. Kouichi was silent.

"He needs time to think, Cherubimon. Kouichi, try to sleep. You can handle this in the morning," Ophanimon said.

"Cherubimon… what you just said… were you trying to say that instead of Kagami being interested in her cousin, I'm interested in her?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"Yes, that's exactly right," the celestial bunny said.

"Cherubimon, Ophanimon… thanks. I'm a bit confused, but I don't feel nearly as bad as I did before you two talked to me. I'll go to sleep like Ophanimon suggested," Kouichi said, his rage dissipated and replaced by mild confusion. The Digimon left, and he quickly fell asleep.

--Kagami's Room--

As Ophanimon and Cherubimon were about to knock on Kagami's door, the door opened to reveal Kagami standing there.

"Oh, you two were coming to talk to me? I was about to go see if I could ask you two about something," the curly-haired girl said.

"That is good. Go back in and sit down," Cherubimon said. Kagami walked back to her bed and sat on it. The Celestial Digimon followed her inside.

"It hurts so much to be around Kyle and not know what he's thinking, and I feel so bad about making Kouichi jealous… I don't know what to do," Kagami sighed.

"I have already spoken to both your cousin and Kouichi. Kyle is still mentally hurt and trying to recover, and Kouichi is no longer angry or jealous, but is trying to sort out how he feels about you," Ophanimon said. "Kyle wishes for your bond to be repaired. He loves you as he could only love a sister all the more for what you did for him when he was at his point of greatest suffering and ready to die. Kouichi subconsciously loves you in a different way, but has not realized it yet. You, meanwhile, care about both of them. You seem to adore Kyle as if he was your younger brother, and Kouichi like one who saved you from depression following Kyle's death and who you still need to support you or you would shatter into an emotionless shell. Which is what he did for you, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes… if I had never met Kouichi, I would have broken and probably be in no condition to do anything. I depend on him for so much, and I would do anything for him to repay him for saving me," Kagami said with a sigh.

"Do you feel better about admitting it?" Cherubimon asked. Kagami considered, then nodded.

"We knew you would. Now that you are less confused, get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow," Ophanimon said. The Celestial Digimon left her alone, having visited their last guest for the night, and she fell asleep not too long after they left.

______________________________

End filler. NEXT chapter, we have adventure!


	4. Chapter 4

There will be a major plot twist within the first three paragraphs of this chapter.

Warning you now.

________________________

Kagami was awakened by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes with a yawn to see a blurry Kouichi standing over her, a blurrier Kyle beside him. The curly-haired girl grabbed her glasses and put them on, then looked up to see worried expressions on both of their faces.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Kagami asked.

"An evil Digimon broke in and kidnapped Koji. Nobody saw it well enough to figure out what it was, but it knocked everyone else out cold. I was hiding, and you were asleep, and Kyle hid too. Come on, Kagami, we have to go after it!" Kouichi said. Without waiting for Kagami to answer, he pulled out his D-Tector. "Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution! JagerLoewemon!" Kouichi was surrounded in code, which vanished to reveal a black-and-gold lion. "Your first lesson in the Digital World is now. Come on, I'll explain what to do on the way outside!" He took off running, with a surprised Kagami and a not-surprised Kyle running after him.

"You just turned into a lion," Kagami said, her eye twitching.

"Yes, and you can turn into a Digimon too. In fact, you'll have to. Get your D-Tector out, that's the thing I used to turn into JagerLoewemon," Kouichi said. Kagami pulled the little device out of her pocket.

"This thing?" she asked, holing it up.

"Yeah, that. The button on the left turns you into your Human Spirit, Ranamon in your case, and the one on the right turns you into your Beast Spirit, which would have been a freaky squid but I'm not sure what it is now. The Human Spirit is easier to control, but the Beast Spirit is stronger. I'd advise starting with the Human Spirit," Kouichi said. They reached the door and ran outside. A trail of scorched footprints marked the path of Koji's kidnapper.

"But are you sure? We might need the extra power, and I'm sure I can handle it," Kagami said. Kouichi sighed.

"Fine, go ahead and try out your Beast Spirit. But make it quick, we need to catch up," the lion said.

"Yay! Alright, here goes… Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution…" Kagami's body was surrounded by code. When it faded, she had been replaced by a serpentlike Digimon with golden dragon-head armor on her head, tail, arms, and on the winglike fins on her back. A red gem shone on her teal-and-blue chest armor, and purple scales ran down the front of her light blue, teal-streaked serpent body. "Hydramon!" Kouichi took off running, and she quickly caught up, with Kyle flying after them. It seemed like she had perfect control, until Kouichi noticed something…

"Kagami, are you chewing on your tail?" Kouichi asked.

"Uh… no?" she said before continuing to chew on the lavender fin on the tip of her tail. Kouichi sighed again. Before too long, they caught up to a red lizardlike Digimon with a fiery red body. Its tail was wrapped around Koji, who hung limp in the Digimon's grasp.

"What do you think you're doing with my brother?"Kouichi growled, stepping forward.

"That's a Salamandermon, a fiery amphibian Digimon," Kyle interrupted.

"I'm only following the orders given by my master, Plesiomon, who in turn serves Leviamon," Salamandermon said. "I am to deliver the boy to master Plesiomon so that the Spirits he owns may be taken for our purpose."

"Over my dead body! Ebony Blast!" Kouichi fired bullets of darkness at the salamander, who held up the unconscious Koji as a shield. A few of the bullets hit Salamandermon, but several pelted Koji, who twitched in pain. Salamandermon hissed and set Koji down on the ground behind him before spitting fireballs at Kouichi and Kagami.

"Aah! Geyser Jet!" Kagami cried. She shot three jets of water at the Salamandermon, two evaporating the fireballs and a third striking the fire amphibian. "Alright! Now, Whirlpool Strike!" She swished her tail to one side, and water struck Salamandermon from the side. She swished her tail the other way, and the fiery Digimon was hit by another wave. One more swish, and a third wave knocked the Digimon on its back. A ring of blue code appeared around it.

"Great job, Kagami!" Kouichi said, starting to move past it to Koji.

"Thanks," she said. "Slide Evolution… Ranamon!" She was surrounded in code again, which faded to reveal Ranamon. She whipped out her D-Tector somehow and scanned the Salamandermon's data. It vanished, and a white egg flew away. Before Kouichi could reach his twin, he was knocked back by an eerie sound wave.

"What was that?!" the lion said, startled. A gold Digimon resembling the Loch Ness Monster flew down from the sky, which made no sense to Kagami or Kouichi.

"That's Plesiomon, a mysterious ocean Digimon," Kyle said. The Plesiomon tossed Koji up in the air and blasted him with a sound wave. He fell to the ground with a ring of code around his limp body.

"Leave Koji alone! Ebony-" Kouichi started, before he and Kagami were hit with a sound wave that turned them both back into their human forms.

"What were you hoping to do against me? I will have this boy's Spirits and Fractal Code for lord Leviamon, and if you interfere, I will take yours as well," the gold dinosaur hissed. He took the spirits of Thunder and Steel immediately, and began to strip the ring of Fractal Code away. It loosened and was slowly absorbed, just a tiny bit at a time, by Plesiomon. Kouichi and Kagami both stood up, enraged.

"I've only had the chance to know my brother for a year, and I won't let you take him away now," Kouichi said.

"Koji may not be the nicest guy I know, but he's still my friend, and I won't let you hurt him," Kagami said. The two raised their D-Tectors at the same time. A new symbol appeared on both D-Tectors, like a strand of DNA.

When the hearts of two Tamers beat as one and their purpose is the same, their Digimon partners become one. When the same happens to the inheritors of the spirits of the Legendary Warriors…

"Execute! DNA Beast Evolution!" two voices said as one. One sphere of code enveloped both Kagami and Kouichi, and it faded to reveal not two Digimon… but one. "MarineLowemon!" The Digimon's navy, gold-marked body was shaped like JagerLoewemon, but two silver poles on its back connected to fins like Hydramon's, it had Hydramon's dragon-head armor on its shoulders and the tip of its dark teal tail, and the top of its head was gold with a red gem on its forehead. It had red gems on each front leg, and its mane was dark teal. The newly formed MarineLowemon immediately leapt at Plesiomon with a cry of "Blackwater Strike!" and a blast of water infused with darkness. Plesiomon was forced back, cutting off its absorption of Koji's data, and it winced.

"Hmm, with that kind of power, I will have to leave with what I already have. I can't risk losing the spirits of Steel and Thunder that I've already gathered," Plesiomon hissed. It rose into the air and flew away.

"That makes no sense," MarineLowemon said. The hybrid lion went back to Koji. The remainder of his Fractal Code went back into his body, leaving Koji looking like he was a year younger than Tommy, the maturity of the extra three years gone with the stolen data. MarineLowemon nudged the unconscious younger twin. "Koji, wake up…" Koji started to stir. He sat up, holding a hand to his head.

"Oww… what happened?" Koji muttered. He looked at his D-Tector, realizing that only his Spirits of Light remained, then at MarineLowemon and Kyle. "What's going on? Why does my head hurt? …Kouichi, is that you?"

"Sort of. Somehow, we're both Kouichi and Kagami. We don't really know why it happened, or how we can separate," MarineLowemon said. "And even worse, Plesiomon got away with all the Spirits you had except the Light spirits and a big chunk of your Fractal Code. You look like you're in third grade instead of sixth…"

"What… this is awful! I couldn't even do anything!" Koji said. He started to cry, something that neither Kagami nor Kouichi had ever seen.

"Koji, calm down! Come on, let's go back… climb on, we'll carry you," the hybrid lion said. Koji sniffled, but obeyed. MarineLowemon ran back to Seraphimon's castle, Koji clinging to the lion's back with his arms around the Digimon's neck. Kyle flew after them. Right before they could knock on the door, it swung open to reveal the rest of the gang and all three Celestial Digimon.

"Whoa, what happened?" Takuya asked.

"Koji, you look smaller than me…" Tommy said.

"Where are Kagami and Kouichi? What Digimon is that?" Zoe asked.

"We ARE Kagami and Kouichi! Somehow we fused into MarineLowemon, and we have no idea how to turn back," MarineLowemon said. Koji slid off of the lion's back.

"They stole the spirits of Thunder and Steel and a bunch of my Fractal Code," Koji said. He sniffled. "I couldn't do anything, and now I'm a little kid… I feel useless…"

"Koji, MarineLowemon, Kyle, please come in and tell us the whole story," Cherubimon said. The lion, angel, and younger twin were glad to oblige, coming inside.

_____________________

That chapter was fun to write, introducing two new Digimon!

Explaining Kouichi and Kagami's inability to separate at will, neither of them have experienced anything like this before. With how connected they were at the moment they merged, it will be difficult to separate them. This will happen with every single DNA Beast Evolution. With the human spirits, the initial problem was being weak and tired after the first few evolutions. With the beast spirits, the issue was control. So I decided to present an issue with this… "How the heck do we become two people again?"

Take out spaces for a pic of Hydramon- http: // www. fanart-central. net/ pic-754377. html

Take out spaces for a pic of MarineLowemon- http: // www. fanart-central. net/ pic-754460. html


End file.
